This disclosure relates to a packaging device. More particularly, this disclosure relates to a packaging device using loose fill packaging elements in a first, storage, or deflated orientation and in a second, use, or inflated orientation.
As is known, various types of materials have been used for shipping fragile items in shipping containers of various types. In some cases, loose fill elements of foamed plastic are poured into a container to form a cushioning layer and then the item to be transported is placed on top of the loose fill elements. This is followed by pouring additional loose fill elements into the container to completely surround the item being packaged. Upon arrival at the ultimate destination, a user opens the container in order to remove the item. In doing so, the loose fill elements are usually first separated so that the item can be exposed and then the item is removed from the container. This generally creates at least three problems.
First, upon opening of the container and separation of the loose fill elements to access the packaged item, the loose fill elements generally spill over and out of the container. These loose fill elements must then be collected, generally, manually and placed back into the container for disposal purposes. This can be bothersome and time consuming.
Second, the loose fill elements usually have static electricity that causes the elements to stick to the hands and clothing of the user as well as to other surfaces outside the container. Thus, these elements also have to be manually removed and placed back into the container.
Third, the disposal of foamed plastic creates a burden on landfills and the environment due to the fact that the material is not biodegradable.
In other cases, foamed-in-place materials have been used. In these cases, an item is placed in a shipping carton and then a foamable material is directed into the container about the item so that upon foaming, the material molds to the shape of the item. However, this type of packaging technique is cumbersome and relatively expensive.
Packaging materials, in many situations, typically constitute a greater volume than the volume of the item to be transported.